


The Rise of Emperor Hux

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, F/M, First Order, Reylo - Freeform, hux/oc - Freeform, some violence and sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: After the fall of Starkiller base, Snoke had been insistent that Hux cement his alliance with his long-time lover, a wealthy heiress who had enough wealth and connections to keep the First Order going when it was on the verge of collapse. Hux probably would have found his widely-gossiped-about role in this arrangement extremely humiliating if he had not sincerely found the young woman’s company one of the few pleasant reprieves in his life.If the Resistance loses the war, this is what it might look like.





	The Rise of Emperor Hux

 

General Armitage Hux stood in the hanger of the First Order base in his finest dress uniform, boots expertly shined, great coat crisply draped over his shoulders. He gazed reverently at his latest project. The colossal destroyer before him was a close replica of the destroyed Finalizer. In fact, Hux had decided to give the ship the same name in spirit of defying the Resistance. Most in the general’s position would be daunted by the ghost of the first Finalizer, but Hux merely found motivation to restore the fear brought by the ship’s predecessor as well as to redeem the souls of those who had perished aboard. Indeed, he had also nearly perished with the vessel had it not been for the Supreme Leader’s insistence that he evacuate with Kylo Ren. This taste of defeat would have made many men lose themselves in self doubt, but General Hux was not such a man. Since he had returned to the First Order’s headquarters on a classified Outer Reaches planet, his determination had increased a thousand-fold, and he had worked tirelessly on a new strategy for the First Order to conquer the galaxy as well as working on cementing existing alliances throughout the galaxy.

Hux crossed his arms and let out a satisfied sigh at a thought that did not have to do with the Finalizer or the First Order. Swift footsteps sounded behind him and then stopped. General Hux did not even have to turn around. He could identify every soul on this base from their gait alone.

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” said Hux, not tearing his eyes away from the destroyer.

“General,” Mitaka stood at attention.

General Hux finally turned his stern visage to the dark-haired lieutenant.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on-”

Hux held up his hand. “Your congratulations are unnecessary. She and I have been together for years. It’s simply been made official now.”

“But still, General,” Mitaka said with a friendly smile.

“Fine, thank you for your wishes, Lieutenant,” the General conceded.

“Will your wife stay on base with you for long?” asked Mitaka.

Hux chuckled at this. “I doubt it. She has a business to run after all.”

“She’s really going back to Coruscant?” asked Mitaka with concern. “Hasn’t she signed her death warrant by marrying you, then?”

Hux scoffed at him, and Mitaka panicked for a second that he had gone too far.

“You should worry more about your own colleagues who will be joining us on the Finalizer,” said Hux firmly. “The old Imperial capital is not as much of an enemy stronghold as one might assume.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka nodded nervously.

“Go back to the reception, lieutenant,” said Hux. “I will follow shortly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mitaka left the general to his own thoughts, and only when the dutiful lieutenant had stepped away did Hux allow a ghost of a smile to crack his usual demeanor.

* * *

    

It was rare for Hux to have a planet-side excursion. He usually only allowed himself to momentarily pause from his duties when he was sure that everything was running smoothly. Armitage still had many concerns at the moment, but Leader Snoke had commanded that the general take a week off after his wedding, to, well, attend to his other duties. After the fall of Starkiller base, Snoke had been insistent that Hux cement his alliance with his long-time lover, a wealthy heiress who had enough wealth and connections to keep the First Order going when it was on the verge of collapse. Hux probably would have found his widely-gossiped-about role in this arrangement extremely humiliating if he had not sincerely found the young woman’s company one of the few pleasant reprieves in his life. He puffed up a bit proudly as he navigated the long silver speeder through the streets of his wife’s home city. He was still dressed in his best blacks from the wedding and wore a black cap stamped red with the First Order insignia. The beautiful heiress smiled next to him and waved to the onlookers at the side of the street. Hux slowed down so they could admire the tall, glistening headdress on top of her head and the figure-hugging wedding gown that sparkled with white gemstones. Her dark eyes sparkled even more than the jewels adorning her body and looked at her husband.

“They seem happy for us,” Vivi Hux said.

“The people here always side with your family,” he said. “They would be happy regardless of which fool would be driving your speeder right now.”

She pulled him in for a kiss which caused the crowd to whistle.

“I don’t think you are a fool,” said Vivi. “You are the only one I would have next to me.”

Hux could not help but straighten a bit more in his seat.

“Take me home,” she whispered.

Hux accelerated the speeder, and it disappeared in a blur.

* * *

 

Armitage gasped with pleasure as he once more completed his duty in ensuring the future of the First Order. His wife’s long dark hair was spread out on the pillow, and he took care not to lean on it when he shifted his body. Vivi looked up at him and ran her hands up and down Armitage’s slender frame. His pale chest was still flushed from exertion and sweat dripped from red locks that had been pulled out of place by Vivi’s eager fingers. She kissed him and he laid his head on her chest. Vivi stroked his hair, further pulling it out of Armitage’s slicked-down style and into its natural waves.

“Well done, General,” she said with humor.

“Well someone has got to do it,” he said with a chuckle. “And I am the best man for the job.”

He snuggled, content, into the space between her breasts.

* * *

 

They took their breakfast in bed the next morning. Armitage took a few bites of a sliced purple fruit. It was tangy with slightly salty aftertaste. Vivi was sitting next to him and scrolling through her datapad. They sat in silence for a moment until Vivi burst out into laughter.

“What?” asked Armitage.

“Captain Phasma just sent me some very interesting surveillance footage from Kylo Ren’s command shuttle,” said Vivi. “You’re going to want to see this.”

Armitage took the datapad with a furrowed brow. He looked at the screen with confusion.

“Isn’t that . . ?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” said Vivi. “Are you surprised?”

“Not really,” said Armitage. “I should have expected that Kylo Ren has been up to something like this in my absence.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked with more curiosity than concern.

“I will have to have a chat with him when I am back on the Finalizer,” he said, putting her datapad on the bedside table next to the fruit platter.

Vivi dropped the blanket that had covered her chest as if trying to be more enticing than the breakfast tray. It worked.

“For now, I have other pressing matters,” Armitage said with a devious smile before pulling Vivi into his embrace.

* * *

 

When Hux returned to the base, it seemed as if his co-commander had been avoiding him. General Hux walked purposely through the corridor clutching his datapad. His sleepless eyes catalogued his surroundings, making sure everything was in place. His lips turned downward in disapproval as he spotted the masked figure of Kylo Ren gazing out of glass paneling into the stars. Hux’s steps became heavier until he stood next to the slightly taller Knight of Ren.

“I’ve heard a very interesting rumor,” said Hux, pretending that his newly acquired knowledge was hypothetical.

Kylo Ren didn’t even turn to Hux, but continued to look out of the window.

“Allegedly, you have become romantically involved with a member of the Resistance,” said Hux. “This is not very prudent,”

Kylo Ren ignored his statement completely. Hux sighed with irritation and was about to walk away when Kylo Ren finally spoke.

“You’re recently married,” said Kylo Ren.

“Yes,” said Hux impatiently.

“I’ve heard your wife is not only beautiful but also extremely wealthy,” said Kylo Ren. “How useful. Especially considering your less than gilded upbringing. And how nice that your children are legitimate now. ”

Hux would not let himself be provoked that easily.

“Anyway,” said Hux. “I just wanted to advise you not to get involved with one of our enemies. I can’t believe I have to tell you this.”

Kylo Ren still did not look at Hux. He chuckled slightly.

“The woman has the Force. She is of use to me,” said Kylo Ren.

“Regardless,” said Hux. “She is our enemy. If she comes within our sight again we will either arrest or eliminate her.”

A heavy silence filled the space between them until Kylo Ren spoke again.

“Have you ever killed a man, General Hux?” asked Kylo Ren.

Hux raised his eyebrows at the abrupt change of subject. “Yes, I have.”

“Have you ever killed a woman?” asked Kylo Ren.

General Hux shrugged. “Yes.”

“Have you ever killed a woman with your bare hands?”

“Possibly,” said Hux. “I usually eliminate enemies in the most efficient way possible depending on the situation.”

“I’m not talking about enemies,” said Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren finally turned to the puzzled General Hux. The General could feel Kylo Ren’s eyes burning through the mask.

“Have you ever killed a woman who was completely loyal and has done nothing wrong?” asked Kylo Ren.

General Hux still had no idea where Kylo Ren was going with this little rant.

“Have you ever wrapped your hands around a woman’s neck? Have you watched the life drain out of pleading eyes that implore you to let her live? But her husband has pissed you off so much that your grip becomes locked in place even after her body goes limp?” said Kylo Ren.

Hux’s eyes darkened in pure fury.

“But after you’ve done something like that once, it’s much easier to repeat when necessary,” said Kylo Ren. “Maybe you’ll even slice her open. You know, to be thorough. In case someone else was hiding in there.”

“Is this really necessary?” said Hux sharply.

“I’m only speaking hypothetically, General,” said Kylo Ren pleased to have finally earned Hux’s disgust.

“I don’t care where you stick your prick, Ren,” said Hux, trying to contain his ire. “I am just advising you to not endanger our entire mission by exposing an enemy to vital information.”

“And what if I would marry her?” asked Kylo Ren.

“Why would you marry an enemy?” asked Hux.

“Then what would you do?” Kylo Ren asked almost gleefully.

“What do you mean what would I do?” Hux raised his voice. “Why the hell would you marry a _terrorist!_ ”

Kylo Ren smiled under his mask at the man who very rarely let his voice crack in anger. A few nearby stormtroopers pretended to be very interested in a news bulletin. Kylo Ren and General Hux’s cat fight would probably become the most discussed topic in the mess hall for a month.  

“Wouldn’t that set a dangerous precedent,” said Kylo Ren.

“What precedent?”

“If you would kill my wife,” said Kylo Ren. “That could possibly begin a string of unpleasant events for you, General.”

Hux’s eye twitched.

“Well,” said Kylo Ren. “What would you do?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t kill your wife,” said Hux, his words loaded with the anger that came with conceding to Kylo Ren.

“Interesting,” said Kylo Ren.

“But you are _not_ going to marry our enemy, Ren,” said Hux.

Kylo Ren remained silent, savoring the picture of the red-headed general who was completely at his wits end. His face was flushed and his fists were clenched as he tried to hide just how rattled he had been at Kylo Ren’s vivid threat. A hearty laugh that quite mismatched the current scene escaped Kylo Ren’s chest and became a strange distorted sound through his mask.

“Have you lost your mind?” asked Hux.

“I take whatever I want. You should know that by now, General Hux,” said Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren stepped away, his shoulder grazing aggressively against the greatcoat draped across Hux’s shoulders. Hux’s riled gaze followed his movements until he disappeared around a corner. Kylo Ren had finally crossed the line.

“Better be careful, Ren,” Hux said menacingly.

The stormtroopers began franticly typing into their datapads. Hux looked at them indifferently.

“The show’s over,” he said with calm authority. “Back to work.”

“Yes, sir!” They scrambled away.

Hux exhaled heavily and continued his patrol.

* * *

 

“Aren’t we a bit early?” asked Finn.

“Not like there is a rush,” said Poe. “This way Rey won’t have to wait around for us.”

“Good point,” said Finn.

BB-8 chirped cheerfully in the cockpit of the Resistance ship. Rey was taking a break from training with Master Luke on Ahch-To and had made plans to meet up with Finn and Poe. She had given them coordinates near the planet of Coruscant, but as Finn had said, they were very early. Normally something like this would not have been a problem. Normally.

The radar beeped a loud warning, and Finn and Poe started at the screen.

“That is a really large ship coming in,” said Poe.

“It can’t be,” said Finn.

“What?” asked Poe.

“That’s the Finalizer,” said Finn.

“But you said the Finalizer was destroyed?” said Poe in confusion.

“Well,” said Finn. “They rebuilt it! Look.”

Finn gestured towards the giant destroyer approaching them.

“It’s too close,” said Poe. “It will draw their attention if I fly away.”

“It’s stopping,” said Finn.

The Finalizer stopped halfway between Coruscant and Poe’s ship.

“What is the First Order doing?” asked Poe.

“Well, it’s possible that-” Finn stopped mid-sentence when a very tiny blip appeared on the radar.

“It’s Rey,” said Poe, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“We have to warn her!” said Finn.

Poe moved to press down on the comm. button, but moved his hand away slowly as he saw the Finalizer already pulling in the small ship.

“Shit,” said Poe.

BB-8 beeped with resignation.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren’s quarters on the Finalizer were much more spacious than when Rey had previously visited him on his smaller shuttle. It was oddly empty. There were a few pieces of furniture that were probably provided by the First Order to its high ranking staff: a few shelves, a table, and a couch were in the first room. A few other doors probably led to sleeping quarters and a refresher. She was strangely glad to be alone with him if only to have a small reprieve from prying eyes. No one had asked any questions when she followed Kylo Ren through the vast halls, although some of the officers had glared at her coldly. She felt a bit unsettled being in the midst of the enemy like this.

“Nobody will bother you,” said Kylo Ren. “Our leader, Snoke does not want you dead. He is interested in your powers.”

“My powers?” asked Rey.

Kylo Ren took of this mask and set it on a shelf that was devoid of any other contents.

“You are my bride and are free to join the Knights of Ren when you tire of Master Luke’s sentimental prattling,” he said matter-of-factly.

The color drained from Rey’s face. “What? Since when am I your . . .? And I am not joining the Knights of Ren.”

“The only way to stop General Hux’s crew from shooting you down on sight was filling out a marriage license. The First Order’s paperwork is quite stream-lined in such matters. When an officer marries a civilian, only the officer needs to sign. For practical reasons,” said Kylo Ren. “Plus Hux was also recently married, and his smug face made me destroy several repair droids. Captain Phasma found that detail quite ironic.”

Rey held her forehead with a sudden headache. She looked into his eyes in search of a flicker of amusement, but to her dismay he was completely serious.

Kylo Ren shrugged, “And you won’t reach your full potential if you stay with your current teacher.”

Rey exhaled loudly and sat on the couch. She was used to this conversation. What had started as hate-fucking had gradually turned into whatever relationship they had at the moment. Regardless of how much she enjoyed his company, there were just issues that they weren’t going to see eye-to-eye on. He sat next to her, his tall frame towering over her. He was dressed in his usual dark tunic. Rey was in a light-brown robe she wore for training with Luke. Kylo Ren studied her with a gentle look on his face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was embarrassed to feel her body react to his slightest touch.

“Why did you capture my ship?” asked Rey.

“So we could consummate our marriage,” his expression was still neutral.

Rey raised her eyebrows, “And what did you tell the crew?”

“That we are pulling in your ship, so that we can consummate our marriage,” said Kylo Ren.

Rey’s mouth dropped. No wonder they had given her such scathing looks.

“General Hux is partying on Coruscant right now so his crew had to do what I said,” said Kylo Ren with glee.

“It seems like you spend a lot of effort trying to outdo General Hux,” said Rey.

Kylo Ren’s lips finally turned up in a full smile. Seeing the sudden light in his eyes made Rey’s throat tighten with lust. Perhaps she could get away with a quick tryst with her dark knight.   

“Look,” said Rey. “My friends are probably going to be looking for me if I stay too long, but you can have you way with me, if we make it quick.”

She rested her hand on his thigh, and a surprised sigh escaped his lips. His pupils widened, engorging most of his irises. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip.  

“It seems more like you’ll have you way with me,” said Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

Finn sighed and glanced over at Poe in despair.

“There’s no way we can get Rey off of the Finalizer with their current level of security,” said Finn.

“Can you think of anything else?” asked Poe with worry.

Finn was silent for a moment and looked back at the radar.

“That’s interesting,” said Finn.

“What is?” asked Poe.

“Do you see the Finalizer’s position in relation to Coruscant?” asked Finn.

Poe looked at the radar. The ship was certainly near the cosmopolitan city-planet but not quite close enough to get into its orbit and barely in range to send a small shuttle from the large ship to the planet’s surface.

“It looks like a coincidence,” said Poe.

“Exactly,” said Finn. “I remember them taking a similar position in the past.  It is interesting how cautious they still are given the weakened state of the New Republic.”

“Why would they need to visit Coruscant?” asked Poe.

“There is still a network of old Imperial sympathizers there. Plus a weapon smuggling ring,” said Finn. “Not to mention, I am under the impression that the majority of First Order officers’ spouses are involved in a civilian spy ring. Many of them have assimilated themselves into Coruscantian society in order to gain intelligence on our military base there, which is especially important now that Hosnian Prime is gone.”

Poe looked impressed. “You are certainly a useful co-pilot. But what does a spy ring have to do with getting Rey back?”

“If the Finalizer is that close to Coruscant that means some of the ship’s inhabitants are going to the planet for a visit,” said Finn.

“Yes,” said Poe. “But the ship will still be heavily guarded.”

“But the officers who leave the ship will not be,” said Finn with a slight grin.

“I am still not following you, Finn,” said Poe.

“I’ve got a plan,” said Finn. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” said Poe.

“Prepare to land on Coruscant,” said Finn.

* * *

 

They had landed their ship in one Coruscant’s massive parking garages and rented a small cruising shuttle to travel through the city. Poe had insisted on flying the slick red shuttle, because he had never had a chance to fly something designed for leisure travel before.

“Man, this sure is fancy,” said Poe as he started the engine.

Finn slid his hands against the fluffy leopard-patterned seats. “Definitely not something I’m used to.”

BB-8 chirped in a questioning tone from the backseat.

“Of course, I know what I’m doing, BB-8,” said Poe as he pulled out of the garage and merged into a lane of busy air traffic.

Poe tried to center his vehicle and ended up scrapping against a blue shuttle next to them. The shuttle rolled down its window to reveal an agitated green Rodian. Its beady black eyes focused on Poe as it mumbled something in a language unintelligible to the two men. Finn pressed the button that lowered the passenger-side window.

“Hey, sorry about that!” said Poe with a friendly glimmer in his eyes. “We just got here!”

BB-8 beeped with disapproval at Poe’s response. Finn smiled awkwardly at the Rodian motorist. The Rodian replied by making an obscene hand gesture and revving the engine of its shuttle.

“Hey, I think he wants to race!” said Poe.

“Oh you’re on! You’re going to regret challenging us!” shouted Finn.

BB-8 beeped with resignation. The Rodian pulled out of the heavy traffic into a different lane. Poe followed suit and they stopped side-by-side in front of a floating red traffic signal. When it turned green, Poe accelerated to take a quick lead. However, the Rodian slammed into the side of the red shuttle slowing it down considerably and then blasting ahead of them.

“Damn it!” said Finn.

“Oh, he is going to get it!” said Poe.

Poe chased after the blue shuttle towards the city center. Multi-colored lights flashed past them as Poe sighed at the speedometer.

“This shuttle is not meant for racing. I can’t go any faster without damaging the engine,” said Poe in frustration.

“The Rodian’s shuttle doesn’t look that much better,” said Finn. “Maybe we can outlast him.”

Poe swiftly dodged a bulky commuter ship and barely avoided a billboard featuring a half-naked woman.

“But there is no way to know for sure what kind of engine he has,” said Poe. “For all we know, he drag races every night.”

“We can’t let that jerk win!” said Finn.

“I know,” said Poe.

BB-8 beeped.

“But it does matter,” Poe said emphatically to BB-8.

BB-8 beeped something back enthusiastically.

“A shortcut?” said Poe. “Where?”

BB-8 clicked some directions matter-of-factly.

Poe turned left around a massive hotel and quickly cut through a gap above where two parts of the hotel’s roof met in a V shape. Poe managed to cut back into traffic and ended up ahead of the Rodian.

“Yes!” said Finn.

The Rodian swiftly caught up to them, but then smoke began to pour out of the Rodian’s shuttle and it hovered to a near stop.

Poe whooped with glee as Finn lowered his window to shout “In your face!”

Finn high-fived Poe, and even BB-8 spun in his seat victoriously. They all laughed as they flew away from the irate Rodian.

Still breathless from the rush of victory, Poe landed on a rooftop parking lot in what seemed to be a very posh district.

“What now?” asked Poe.

“Let’s walk around and get our bearings,” said Finn.

They took an elevator down to the bustling pavement. It was already evening, but the lights all of the billboards, shops, and skyscrapers made their surroundings even brighter than during the day. BB-8 rolled behind as Poe and Finn looked at the giant buildings and gaudily dressed inhabitants in awe.

Finn looked inside a shop window and suddenly gasped.

“What is it?” asked Poe.

“That’s him,” said Finn. “I’ve never seen him in civilian clothes before.”

Finn moved his head to subtly indicate who he was talking about. A human man was critically inspecting a diamond necklace with a magnifying glass. He was dressed in what Poe assumed was the current height of fashion for a man in Coruscant: a shiny purple blazer hung over a white low cut shirt that revealed part of his pale chest, a grey scarf was looped expertly around his neck and the end hung loosely above his stomach. Tight black trousers left little of the lower half of their owner’s body to the imagination. He was holding a black bag that was the exact same material as his boots. His red hair was slicked back with gel. Poe thought that despite his overdone getup, the man could almost be considered handsome if it wasn’t for the severe look in his eyes.

“Who is it?” asked Poe.

“That is General Hux,” said Finn quietly.

Poe momentarily choked on his own salvia and turned away from the window to compose himself. Finn bit down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing at Poe’s reaction and giving away their position. When Poe calmed down, he looked back in the shop window. The shop assistant across from General Hux looked on the verge of tears. Hux dropped the necklace angrily on the counter, and the old man hastily reached under the counter to show Hux a necklace that had bigger diamonds than the previous one.

“BB-8,” said Finn. “Can you follow him into a crowd when he leaves the shop and plant a tracking device on his shoe or his bag?”

BB-8 chirped affirmatively. Finn and Poe hid in the gap between the jewelry shop and the holo repair shop next to it. They stood there for nearly twenty more minutes before Hux exited the shop clutching a gold-stringed gift tote in the same hand as his black bag. BB-8 gave him a head start and then rolled after him in a throng of shoppers.

“Do you have his signal?” asked Finn when BB-8 rolled back to them.

BB-8 beeped and whirled with pride.

“Great,” said Poe.

* * *

 

They had stripped off their clothes in the front room and then Kylo Ren had led her to the large bed in his sleeping quarters. She pushed him on the bed. The strength behind the slight push normally would not have made him fall backwards, but he played along, enjoying the attention. He settled on his back calmly, but then let out a surprised moan when he felt Rey’s mouth touch his cock.

“Fuck,” he said as Rey took him her mouth and worked her hands around the shaft.

It felt good, but he wanted even more.  

“Keep doing that,” he said, “But sit on my face.”

She shifted her body so his mouth was positioned below her wetness, and she stretched to continue her previous task. Rey found it was more of a challenge as Kylo Ren slid his tongue between her folds. She concentrated heavily on pleasuring him but it became increasingly difficult as both of his hands spread her open and his tongue flicked in and out of her opening. His thumb lazily trailed over her sensitive spot, and she swiftly came against his mouth. He licked the taste from his lips, and shifted to push her away from his crotch. He sat up and impatiently pushed a pillow out of his way.

“You are so beautiful like this,” said Kylo, huskily.

Rey looked up at him with her face flushed. Her hair was a mess and her breasts heaved as she caught her breath. Kylo Ren grabbed her roughly by the arms and crushed his mouth against hers. She settled into his lap and he slid his thick member into the soft warmth he craved. She bit his bottom lip as he entered her which encouraged him to steadily thrust his hips. Rey grabbed the bed frame behind her lover and moved her hips to match his movements. His fingers gripped her hips bruisingly tight as his strokes became more and more erratic. Their debauched cries of pleasure echoed from walls that were normally still and silent.

* * *

 

“Oh my,” said Poe in a strange tone as he peered through the binoculars.

“What is it?” asked Finn.

“I found him,” Poe said with a chuckle.

“What is he doing?” asked Finn.

“Take a look for yourself,” said Poe coyly and handed Finn the binoculars.

Finn looked where Poe had been aiming the binoculars and blushed instantly. General Hux was thrusting into a woman bent in front of him on one of the apartment’s balconies. They were both mostly clothed, but it was extremely obvious what was happening. The woman held onto the balcony railing for support, her long dark hair tumbling over the metal frame. Hux’s eyes were rolled back in pleasure as he gripped onto her hips. The fabric of her silver dress helped protect his modesty, though given their current positioning, it was a fair assumption that he didn’t care who saw his dick.

Finn gave the binoculars back to Poe with a scandalized look on his face. Poe laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.  

“He sure made it easy for us to find him didn’t he,” said Poe.

Finn cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“Now what is the plan?” asked Poe.

“We take him as our hostage,” said Finn.

* * *

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open in the dark room. She felt Kylo Ren’s chest under her cheek and his arms around her back.

“Oh no,” she said. “I fell asleep here.”

“You say that like it’s worse than what we did before you fell asleep.” Kylo Ren was awake.

“Finn and Poe are going to be worried that I never showed up,” she said.

Kylo Ren sighed with annoyance. She felt his breath against the top of her head.

“You have interesting dreams,” Kylo Ren changed the subject.

“You saw my dream?” asked Rey.

“Yes, plus the parts you were afraid to see,” said Kylo Ren.

“I’m not afraid,” said Rey.

Kylo Ren tightened his grip around her.

“Everyone is afraid, Rey,” he said. “You must use learn to use that fear. You won’t ever see the entire truth if you cannot embrace the pain and sorrow that holds the answers.”

“Fear is the path to the dark side,” said Rey.

“Hmm,” said Kylo Ren thoughtfully.

“What?” asked Rey.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said.

Rey listened to his breaths for a few minutes

“I can sense the light side in you,” said Rey.

“Can a force user ever be completely with the Dark or Light?” asked Kylo Ren. “Is a warrior the strongest by walking fully with the Light or the Dark or somewhere in between? These are the questions your Master Luke was afraid to answer and I left to find on my own.”

“You killed so many innocent people,” said Rey, “and your father, just to get answers?”

“Han Solo threw me away,” said Kylo Ren. “And I did the same with him. Just in a more permanent way.”

“Our minds are so connected, yet I still can’t begin to understand you,” said Rey.

“You are just as afraid of the truths in my mind as you are the truths in your own,” said Kylo Ren.

Rey felt a wave of dread fill her chest before she subconsciously waved it away.

“Relax,” he said seductively. “Come here.”

He pulled her up to his face. She could barely see the glint of his eyes in the dark. Their lips met, and his hands slid down her body. _Just one more time_ , she thought as she spread open her legs which were already shaking with lust.

* * *

 

General Leia raised her eyebrows as Finn and Poe led General Hux into the control room. A few nearby maintenance workers stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Hux was dressed in fluffy slippers and a silk dressing gown that was thin and clung to his slight torso. He maintained an upright posture and a neutral expression, but Leia could sense the discomfort radiating from him even before he entered the room.

“General Leia,” said Poe. “We have brought you General Armitage Hux, one of the commanders of the First Order.”

Leia looked at the disgruntled redhead. “And how did this situation come about?”

“The First Order captured Rey,” said Finn. “We decided to take him hostage, so we can better negotiate for Rey’s safe return.”

Leia frowned at Hux. He was much smaller looking when not in a First Order uniform.

“This is troubling,” said Leia. “And hopefully your plan won’t make Rey’s situation worse.”

Hux glowered at the short brunette dressed in a plain brown uniform and combat boots as if trying to find her weak points.

“This is the first that I have heard of the First Order capturing  . . .” Hux frowned.  “Rey?”

“Don’t play dumb, Hux,” said Finn. “We saw her ship get pulled in by the Finalizer.”

Hux smoothed the blue dressing gown self-consciously to cover as much of his bare legs as possible. “That was certainly when I was already on Coruscant. So the person who gave that order was . . . wait a minute.”

Leia’s expression shifted as she clung on to each his words.

“Is this Rey the woman with the Force abilities?” asked Hux.

“Yes,” said Leia.

Hux laughed dryly, and his eyes twinkled with a strange mixture of desperation, annoyance, humiliation, and anger. Poe shot him a nasty look.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Finn.

“I’m laughing because you idiots just captured me after witnessing Kylo Ren meeting up with his lover,” said Hux.

“Liar!” shouted Poe.

“You can’t expect us to believe such crap,” said Finn.

Hux sighed angrily.

“What do you mean his lover?” asked Leia.

“I told him not to get involved with her!” Hux’s voice shook with anger. “He just had to pick someone from the Resistance. This confirms all of my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?” asked Leia.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Hux’s voice grew louder. “You were probably the one who ordered that little whore to spread her legs for Kylo Ren to seduce him away from the First Order!”

Poe moved to punch him, but Finn held him back. Leia’s mouth opened in shock.

“Don’t even deny it,” said Hux. “Unless your precious son has actually been a double agent the entire time. But it is more believable that he is thinking with his cock rather than being smart enough to play both sides.”

Leia shook her head in disbelief.

“Why would you make up this stuff?” said Finn. “Rey hates Kylo Ren.”

Hux smiled gleefully. “If by hate you mean perches on his cock or bends her bare ass over for him at every available opportunity without even trying to hide from surveillance cameras and multiple witnesses, then yes, she _hates_ him very much. In fact, according to my spy among his shuttle crew, they _hate_ each other pretty much every time my back is turned. I’ve seen her little tits on First Order security footage even more than I get to see my own wife’s-”

“Alright!” said Finn. “We get it!”

“Is this possible?” asked Leia thoughtfully.

“Lies!” Poe still had to be held back by Finn.

Finn eyed Hux as if trying to discern if he was actually telling the truth.

“I wish I were making it up,” said Hux. “Your brat son has really made my life difficult at every turn. And now I have to put up with your shit, because the jedi slut was afraid to mention that she likes giant First Order dick.”

“How would you know its giant?” asked Poe, still angry but now intrigued.

Hux decided it was best to not answer that question.

“I would really recommend that you stop talking about Rey like that,” said Finn severely.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“And if anyone is a slut it’s you,” said Poe, calming down slightly in Finn’s grip. “I mean balcony sex? Come on. Do you get a rise from all of Coruscant seeing your dick? Or are you just used to having it hanging out all the time? We have all seen the leaked memo from Snoke outlining your new role in the First Order. How did it go again?”

Poe pulled something up on his datapad, and a few people in the room chuckled. Poe clears his throat with mock seriousness and reads out loud.

“ _The First Order’s generous financial sponsor, the most radiant Lady Genevieve Hux, will replace our lost fleets and ensure the smooth running of supply chains as well as future cash and supply contributions to the First Order and its allies in exchange for marriage and regular conjugal visits with the father of her two talented, wise-beyond –their-years, and exemplary children, General Armitage Hux. The General will continue to plant his excellent and fertile seed in our most honored patron to strengthen and build the First Order_ . _He will keep our glorious and generous sponsor satisfied by using his hands, mouth, and genitals and keep her filled with young as many times as she requests. The General will be delivered to our most honored and praised savior not less than 80 times during each of Coruscant’s planetary cycles to her nearest and most convenient location. The General will be showered and trimmed to our noble sponsor’s body hair preferences and be ready for immediate copulation. Should the General not be immediately available when requested, the most honorable Lady is permitted to access First Order property and gain access to the General’s person and privities as swiftly and for as long a she desires. The First Order is grateful to our most illustrious sponsor for her generous aid, and we remind the rest of the First Order to note the fine example of General Armitage Hux using his well-groomed and fertile body to further advance the causes of the First Order._ ”

Everyone in the room was breathless from laughing as Poe finished reading the memo, and Hux’s face flushed not so much from their laughter as from remembering when Kylo Ren read the memo out loud in the mess hall. Snoke did always have a way with words. So the Resistance knew? Well, maybe that could be an advantage if that caused them to underestimate him.   

“What?” asked Leia. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” said Finn.

Hux crossed his arms in front of himself protectively. He felt so small without his greatcoat draped over his shoulders.  

“I’d rather be known as a consort to a beautiful woman than as a traitor,” said Hux with a frown.

Leia took a step forward and looked into Hux’s eyes. She sighed. “It seems like you are telling the truth.”

“What?” said Poe.

“But we’ll have to figure out what to do with you,” Leia continued.

“Release me immediately, of course,” said Hux. “The First Order will show you no mercy otherwise.”

Leia glowered at him. She turned to Poe and Finn.

“Escort him to a holding cell,” she said.

“Right away,” said Poe.

Poe and Finn grabbed Hux by one of his arms each. He shuffled awkwardly in his slippers as they began to force him out of the room. His eyes bore into Leia with rage.

“You are making a foolish mistake!” he growled.

Leia looked at him coldly. “Hold your tongue, little boy, and maybe you will leave here in one piece.”

Hux’s downturned lip shook with rage as Finn and Hux dragged him towards the prison.

* * *

 

Rey woke up in Kylo Ren’s bed again. This time Kylo Ren was already dressed and standing at the end of the bed.

“How long did I sleep?” asked Rey in shock.

“Seven hours,” Kylo Ren shrugged.

She sat up, covering her chest with the blanket. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” he said with a smile. “Lay back down. I will have a droid bring you something to eat.”

“But-” Rey began.

Kylo Ren’s communicator beeped loudly. He held it up to his ear. A panicked voice sounded from the other end.

“General Hux . . . captured?” said Kylo Ren with the same satisfied expression as a cat that had caught a mouse and a bird in the same day.

Rey furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Yes, this is very troubling,” he feigned concern. “Grabbed from his wife’s apartment? How _terrible_.”

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes until the voice said something interesting.

“She recognized Poe Dameron from our intelligence files?” Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow. “So the Resistance captured General Hux.”

“What!” said Rey.

“I will be right there,” said Kylo Ren. “I will broadcast a message to the Resistance in response to this horrible act.”

He pushed the button to disconnect even though the other voice was still talking.

“What’s going on?” asked Rey.

“Seems your friends got General Hux out of my hair for a while,” said Kylo Ren happily.

Kylo Ren moved next to Rey and leaned into her face. He pressed his lips to hers softly. Then, he turned and left the room before she could say another word.

* * *

 

The door slid open and Leia stepped into the tiny cell. Hux sat on the narrow bed that took up most of the enclosed space. He had traded his soft dressing gown for the coarse brown shirt and trousers of a prisoner. Leia moved as closely as possible to Hux without touching him. He flinched momentarily at the sudden invasion of space. Leia’s short stature was evened by the tall redhead sitting down, and she stared directly into his blue eyes. She looked at him in silence for a minute, and he returned her gaze blankly. Impatient, Hux broke the silence.

“I can see the resemblance,” said Hux.

Leia grimaced. “My son doesn’t belong with you people.”

“Surprisingly, we are in agreement on that matter,” said Hux.

“You’re not what I would expect when imagining the empire’s next coming,” said Leia.

“Well then, you are imagining wrong,” said Hux with confidence.

Leia exhaled and analyzed the energy surrounding the defiant young man.

“Focused, perfectionist, methodical, workaholic,” she observed.

Hux nodded in agreement with the assessment.

“Loyal, generous, protective, and even gentle with certain people,” she continued.

Hux rolled his eyes. “You could say that about anyone. You and your son are so full of it with your Force nonsense.”

“Not everyone,” said Leia.

“Like senators?” said Hux dryly.

Leia crossed her arms, not disagreeing with him.

“Let me tell you what I see when I look at you,” said Hux severely.

“I’m all ears,” said Leia.

“Overzealous in your outdated beliefs, deluded in your capabilities, and not ruthless enough to reach your aims,” said Hux.

“Well, if not ruthless enough means not destroying planets filled with innocent civilians,” began Leia.

“Oh, but your cause has already done just that a thousand-fold,” said Hux sharply.

“You may say you only attack military targets, but what do you think your New Republic did when it banished those who remained loyal to what had been a stable and functioning system of government?” said Hux, his eyes burning with conviction.

“Soldiers and civilians alike were banished to the outer reaches,” said Hux. “And while our sovereignty was tolerated on paper by your terrorism-founded government, you did everything in your power to cut us off from any possible means of existence.”

Leia shook her head at him and opened her mouth.

“Shut up, you spoiled princess,” said Hux. “You think your pathetic Resistance is living rough? What about the millions you have abandoned to live in squalor? And you’re surprised when they join the First Order to take up arms against you.”

Leia remained silent but looked at him sternly.

“You are weak,” said Hux. “And I am going to take this galaxy away from you and give it back to my people.”

“I can see that there is no sense in arguing with you,” said Leia. “But I can assure you that we are the opposite of weak.”

Hux sneered at her.

“And don’t forget which one of us is the prisoner here,” she said.

“For now,” said Hux.

“Which reminds me why I came in here,” said Leia.

“What?” asked Hux, his voice still heated from his rant.

“We intercepted a message from the First Order,” said Leia.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. His eyes drifted heavily over the words and then crumbled it up furiously.

TO THE RESISTANCE: KEEP HIM. –K.R.

* * *

 

Rey sat next to Kylo Ren on the couch in his living quarters. He was leaned back into the fabric with his arms draped over the top. His eyes were closed as if in contemplation. Rey observed him feeling torn between the desire to rest her head against his chest and the nagging dread in her chest that told her to leave. She felt content in his presence, but guilty about the troubling chain of events that had likely begun after Poe and Finn saw the Finalizer taking in her ship. Rey parted her lips, but Kylo Ren spoke first.

“It doesn’t matter, Rey,” he said, his eyes still closed.

“ _What_ doesn’t matter?” asked Rey.

“The Resistance. The First Order. They will continue to fight each other while the real threat creeps into our galaxy unnoticed,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” Rey frowned.

“Leia is trying to destroy the First Order and secure the New Republic’s power. She idealizes democracy and sees herself as the last defender of her people and their freedom,” said Kylo Ren.

“Now Hux,” he continued, “Hux is trying to destroy the New Republic and the Resistance and secure a renewed empire as this galaxy’s government. He idealizes the supposed security of the old Empire and sees himself as the last defender of his people and their right to live.”

Rey looked at him thoughtfully. “You really don’t care who wins the war?”

Kylo Ren chuckled. His eyes were still closed.

“The real war is going on right under our noses,” said Kylo Ren. “What will it matter if Chancellor Leia listens to old men bicker in the Senate or if Emperor Hux gives everyone equal bread rations if we are all dead?”

“Ben,” said Rey sharply. “What do you mean?”

His eyes fluttered open at the mention of his birth name. He looked at her heatedly but did not reprimand her.

“I wish you would let me take you to the Knights of Ren right now,” he said. “You don’t have to join the Dark Side. You can develop you abilities in whatever way you wish. You would be a great asset for us regardless.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain what you are talking about!” said Rey angrily.

“In the outer reaches of our galaxy, there are powerful beings that dwell in the Darkness,” said Kylo Ren. “They draw ever nearer, and the powers of the New Republic and the First Order combined are nothing compared to them.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I have heard them clawing at my soul since I was a child,” said Kylo Ren with a pained look in his eyes.

Rey frowned skeptically. “And why haven’t you told this to your mother?”

“You think I didn’t tell her?” He chuckled. “I told _everyone_. My mother didn’t believe me. She thought Snoke was the only one plaguing my mind. My uncle wouldn’t believe me. And my father couldn’t believe me; because he was too busy leaving me behind.”

“Your family still loves you,” said Rey.

“Well, Rey, sometimes love isn’t enough,” said Kylo Ren. “You’ll lay with me in bed all night, but you won’t listen to a damn word I say!”

Rey stood up and looked down at him with furious eyes. Kylo Ren swallowed and his dark eyes flickered with anguish.

“Please,” he said.

“I have to go now,” said Rey.

She had barely stepped out of the doors before she heard him destroying the few objects that had been in the room.

* * *

 

Hux had already jumped awake in his cell when he heard the drunken laughter down the hall. Surviving his father’s academy had meant he was permanently a light sleeper. He reached into the side of the mattress and pulled out the knife he had hidden there earlier, carefully maneuvering his sleeve to cover it. He was standing up and looking at the door by the time they started slamming against it.

When it flew open, three men shuffled in smelling heavily of alcohol. The obvious leader leered at him as he clutched a half empty bottle.

“Ever been fucked in the ass before, pretty boy?” He shuffled towards Hux and loosened the front of his khaki trousers.

“Ever been fucked in the throat by a knife?” Hux slammed the knife into the man’s throat and pulled it back out.

The would-be-rapist slumped to his knees, eyes full of panic as he bled out heavily at Hux’s feet. As the other two balked in shock, Hux grabbed the bottle, kicked the bleeding man down on the floor, and blocked the doorway.

“Looks like you’ve made a mistake,” said Hux.

He slammed the bottle over the head of one of the men, instantly knocking him out. When the remaining man moved to punch Hux, the general blocked him with one hand and used the other to grab his bed sheet. Within seconds Hux had it wrapped around the assailant’s throat, cutting of his air. Hux shoved him roughly against the wall, gripping the sheet tightly in one hand and pointing the knife at the man with the other hand.

“P-Please,” gasped the man.

“Hmm?” Hux smiled icily.

“We were just messing aroun-” he gagged as Hux tightened the sheet.

“Tell me what planet we’re on, and I’ll let you live,” said Hux.

Hux leaned forward and the desperate man gasped an answer into Hux’s ear.

“You’d better not be lying,” said Hux, sliding the knife against the man’s leg.

The man shook his head fervently.

“Okay, I believe you,” said Hux, but instead of loosening the sheet he tightened it harder around the man’s throat, holding him in place as he thrashed around.

As the light faded from his eyes, Hux smiled. “Thank you for helping the First Order destroy the Resistance.”

When Hux was sure he was dead, he walked over and snapped the neck of the man he had knocked in the head for good measure. He sighed in resignation at the bloody mess next to his bed. Hux wiped his knife clean on his already dirty pants and returned it back to its hiding place. Then he lay down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren examined his face in the mirror in front of him. The long red scar that Rey had given him stood out boldly on the canvass that was his long, pale face. He frowned at it not because he disliked how it looked but because it served to remind him of the day he received it. That was the day he killed his father, the day he was supposed to destroy the last person who could have tempted him away from the bloody path he had chosen. He should have felt increasingly powerful since that day. However, he had only felt increasingly weaker. He glowered at his reflection.

“Why must I live in such agony?” he asked.

Darth Vader’s helmet had been destroyed in the attack on Starkiller Base, so Kylo Ren had nobody other than his own reflection to plead to. Kylo Ren thought he had understood isolation the night he had destroyed Luke’s Academy, but the quietness in his mind since the day of Han’s death was an agony beyond anything he had conceived possible. He reached out to the Force and could only sometimes hear Rey’s voice but could otherwise hear nothing. It was as if a dark shroud surrounded his mind, isolating it from the rest of the Force. He had been able to sense a recent disturbance in the Force, but he could not sense anything other than the fact that it increased his suffering.

Kylo Ren inhaled sharply as he felt again. It felt as if someone was twisting a dagger through the left side of his chest over and over again. His eyes glimmered from the pain. Seeing himself in such a state made a renewed wave of fury fill his belly.

“I have to go kill something,” he said.

He turned his back on the angst-ridden visage and picked up his mask.

* * *

 

Rey exhaled as she glanced at the vast waters of Ahch-To. A gentle breeze cooled the sweat glistening from Rey’s forehead. Her beige training robes were convenient on blustery mornings but quickly grew warm when she had to exert herself during training. She had been training with Master Luke for several months now on the rocky island that held the ruins of the first Jedi Temple. The silver ship she borrowed from the Resistance also sat nearby, as securely as possible on the uneven shore.

Ever since Rey had come back from her last visit to the Resistance Base, Luke had noticed she had been acting as if something was weighing on her mind.

“Rey,” said Luke gently. “You have to tell me what’s going on.”

_What’s the use of hiding this from Master Luke?_ Rey asked herself.

“Okay,” she said with eyes full of fear. “I’m pregnant.”

Luke nodded. “How are you feeling?”

Rey observed him with a puzzled expression.

“You’re not angry?” she asked. “You’re not going to make me stop my training?”

“No,” said Luke. “I’d be quite the hypocrite if that were the case.”

Luke’s nonchalant acceptance only made her feel worse. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

“I’m not angry, Rey,” he said.

“I know,” said Rey.

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked.

She couldn’t lie to him. Not when he had put so much trust in training her despite losing so much from Ben turning to the Dark Side.

“The father is,” Rey could barely choke out the words.

“One of your boyfriends on the Resistance base?” asked Luke with a shrug.

Rey shook her head.

A trace of worry finally appeared in Luke’s face.

“Rey,” said Luke seriously. “Has somebody hurt you?”

“No,” she said with a tear rolling down her face. “He would never force me.”

Luke met her eyes. “Who?”

“Kylo Ren,” Rey choked out.

Luke turned away from her. He glimpsed over the edge of the rocky cliff as if imagining himself plummeting over the side. Rey dropped onto her knees and desperately clung to his robe.

“Master Luke,” said Rey. “I promise . . . I won’t go to the dark side. Please don’t send me away.”

He turned back to her with a traumatized look.

“Please,” her hands shook.

“Why would I send you away?” he asked in horror.

“You’ll let me stay?” Rey trembled.

Luke lifted her up back to her feet by her arms. He wiped a tear from her eyes.

“You and your child will always be welcome here,” said Luke.

* * *

 

“Officer,” Kylo Ren’s voice boomed through his mask. “Set our course for Z55.”

“Sir,” he looked at Kylo Ren uneasily. “What is our purpose there?”

“We will prepare for battle,” said Kylo Ren. “I am bringing a squad down where we will decimate the capital city.”

“But Sir,” said the officer. “We have no such orders . . .”

“I am giving you such orders!” Kylo Ren growled.

All of the other conversations in the area stopped. The officer looked over at the other crew members, and they looked back at him with a mixture of pity and horror.

“Z55 is not on the list for destruction,” the officer insisted. “I remember General Hux said that the planet’s crust holds valuable metals and that only the locals know how to mine them. I believe he intended to put Z55 on our list of planets to be colonized by the First Order.”

“Is that what he said?” Kylo Ren asked severely.

The officer nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead. “So I am afraid you must have been mistaken.”

“Mistaken,” said Kylo Ren. “Hmm . . .”

Kylo Ren began to pace around the room. Nobody else dared to move or even breathe.

“But I don’t know why you are speaking about General Hux when he isn’t even here,” said Kylo Ren.

The officer’s eyes widened in horror.

“So perhaps you are the one who is mistaken,” said Kylo Ren.

“But sir,” said the officer desperately.

Kylo Ren held up his hand and began to force choke him.

“ENOUGH! I AM IN CHARGE HERE!” Kylo Ren screamed.

The officer twitched and gagged. Kylo Ren used the force to lift him off the ground and threw him violently against the ceiling.

* * *

 

Finn and Poe escorted Hux into General Leia’s office. Hux appeared to have been hastily woken up. His hair stood up, his shirt was on backwards, and his gaunt cheeks were covered with orange stubble. Nobody had said a word to him for days after the three corpses were removed from of his prison cell, and his only way of measuring the time had been when his daily meal was pushed through the slot in the door. Now he glared furiously at Leia, and her dark eyes flashed straight through him. Poe closed the door, and Leia gestured for them to sit in the chairs in across from her desk.  

“Good morning, General Organa!” said Poe with a smile.

“Good morning, Poe,” she said with a smile.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“You should cheer up,” said Leia. “I have some news for you.”

“Has the First Order been in contact with you?” asked Hux. “I bet you were shaking with fear.”

Leia let out an amused laugh.

“No, we’ve heard absolutely nothing else from the First Order,” she said.

Hux’s face fell and Finn snickered.

“Our contact in Coruscant was approached by a businesswoman who offered quite a generous sum for your safe return,” said Leia.

Hux’s eyes widened in shock before focusing on the wall behind Leia.

“But I doubt she will be in business much longer after it is known she is involved with the First Order,” Leia observed.

“We can’t just let him go,” said Finn.

“Rey has been confirmed safe by Luke, and keeping Hux any longer is like playing with fire,” said Leia.

“Well, you’ve gotten quiet,” Poe looked at Hux. “Don’t you want to leave?”

Leia observed Hux with interest.

“I’m not going to take your wife’s money,” said Leia. “It’s enough that we have identified another First Order spy.”

Hux looked at her in disbelief.

“We are not bandits,” said Leia.

“You could have fooled me,” said Hux looking over to Poe and Finn.

Leia ignored this. “Poe and Finn will escort you back to Coruscant, and you will let them leave peacefully. Do you agree to this?”

“Yes,” said Hux, his eyes heavy with exhaustion, relief, and another emotion he usually tried to hide in public.   

Leia gave him another measured look before dismissing them.

Finn and Poe took him back to Coruscant in what Finn would eventually describe to Rey as the longest and most awkward trip through space ever.

 

* * *

 

General Hux aggressively banged the code into the keypad, and the doors to Kylo Ren’s quarters opened. Hux, who had been relieved to finally change back into decent clothes on Coruscant, was freshly enraged after hearing what Kylo Ren had been up to in his absence. He stomped inside the entrance.

Kylo Ren was standing nearby as if he had been expecting the general. His arms were crossed and his eyes flickered with an amused expression that looked identical to the haughty look Leia had given Hux on his way out of the Resistance Base. Kylo Ren parted his lips to speak, but before any sound came out, Hux’s fist connected firmly with his jaw. Kylo Ren staggered backwards. Hux tried to hit him again but Kylo Ren caught his hand. Hux pulled his hand away, his face flushed and his eyes seething with fury.

“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK HAVE BEEN DOING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Hux shouted.

Kylo Ren rubbed the bruise forming on the side of his face but didn’t say anything.

“You took no action when I was captured by Resistance terrorists, you wasted our time and manpower by attacking Z55, not to mention putting vital resources at risk, and your negligence has weakened our position in Coruscant,” Hux spat the last word.

“The crew was disobeying my orders in advising your wife to free you through diplomatic means,” said Kylo Ren evenly. “So you can hardly blame me for that part.”

“Oh, and what did you advise them to do instead?” Hux asked.

“To tell her we would rescue you,” said Kylo Ren.

“You certainly were taking your time,” said Hux getting angrier every second.

“It’s not like they would kill you,” said Kylo Ren. “The Resistance is soft.”

“Oh yes,” said Hux. “I got to meet your lovely mother.”

Kylo Ren frowned.

“And I also heard you married a notorious member of the Resistance exactly five minutes after I took a shuttle to Coruscant,” said Hux with disgust.

“She will make a powerful ally,” said Kylo Ren.

Hux laughed venomously and then sighed as if Kylo Ren had said something incredibly amusing.

“Yes, indeed,” said Hux. “But do you mean your Resistance whore will make a powerful ally for the First Order, or do you mean, which I am beginning to highly suspect, that she will make a powerful ally for your own agenda?”

Kylo Ren glowered at him. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, General.”

Hux pointed at him aggressively. “Just what is it that you are trying to achieve? Because most of what you have been doing has only set the First Order back in its progress.”

“I am helping the First Order,” said Kylo Ren. “The First Order needs the power of the Force. And I am fulfilling my destiny in becoming the most powerful force user of all time.”

“The most powerful force user,” General Hux chuckled. “What a coincidence that your training involves so much collateral damage on our behalf.”

“I obey Supreme Leader Snoke,” said Kylo Ren.

“Yes,” said General Hux. “You are incredibly convincing when it comes to getting your way, Ben Organa-Solo.”

Kylo Ren reached towards Hux’s throat. Hux grabbed his wrist tightly. He took a step forward with no trace of fear in his blue eyes. He leaned in close to Kylo Ren’s ear.

“I’m not putting up with your shit anymore, you terrorist-fucking waste of life,” Hux whispered firmly. “Consider this your warning that there will be consequences for your actions. I will not let anyone stand in my way in establishing the First Order as the ruling order of this galaxy.”

Hux let go of Kylo Ren’s arm harshly, and then calmly turned around and left the room.

* * *

 

General Hux stepped confidently into the throne room.

“Welcome back on base, General,” said Snoke.

“Thank you, Leader Snoke.” Said Hux.

“Have you seen your wife, yet?” asked Snoke.

“Yes, Leader, thank you.” said Hux.

“Did she find your efforts sufficient?” he asked.

“Yes,” he said, used to such awkward questions from Snoke.

“Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?”

Hux shook his head.

“I have felt some disturbances in the Force,” said Snoke. “And there are some things you must know in the event that these disturbances lead to my demise.”

“But Leader-”

“Just listen,” said Snoke, shifting on the wide throne.

General Hux crossed his arms and listened to what Snoke had to say. This was going to be even easier than Armitage had even anticipated.

* * *

 

Rey looked out sleeplessly into the starry night. Her arms were wrapped around herself protectively. Luke stepped outside of the house and approached her.

“You did well today,” he said with a smile.

Rey nodded distractedly.

“Your physical training is progressing excellently,” said Luke. “But you must work on focusing your mind.”

“I don’t know if I can focus,” said Rey her eyes still focused on distant stars.

Luke sighed. “What’s the matter Rey?”

“I can’t stop thinking about Kylo Ren,” Rey admitted.

Luke grimaced sadly. “The feelings you have are for whatever is left of Ben Solo. Even after all of the blood on his hands, Ben is still in there somewhere.”

Rey looked at him with pained look. “But what do I do?”

“Nothing,” said Luke firmly.

“What?” asked Rey in disbelief.

“It’s not your job to save Ben,” said Luke. “What you must do is focus on yourself and your own path.”

“But,” said Rey.

“Ben chose his own path,” said Luke. “He is the only one that can turn away from his own self-destruction. The only other person that could possibly do him any good right now is his mother.”

Rey sighed heavily.

“Clear your mind,” said Luke. “And look within.”

Rey looked at him reluctantly.

“That is what you must do now,” Luke insisted.

“You’re right,” said Rey. “I’m sorry for being such trouble.”

“You’re no trouble at all,” said Luke. “You have a good heart. That is both your greatest strength and weakness.”

Rey smiled meekly, and Luke touched her shoulder reassuringly.

“You’ll be fine,” said Luke.

“How do you know?” asked Rey.

“I know,” he said.

Later that night she took out her holopad. She did not know if this was the right decision, but she had to do something.

_Kylo_

_I am on Ahch-To. I am carrying your child._

* * *

 

Armitage entered his quarters on the Finalizer. He exhaled and removed his greatcoat, putting it carefully on a hanger and into a silver wardrobe near the entryway. He noticed that a small pink jacket was already hanging inside, making a vibrant contrast to Armitage’s row of black garments. Armitage looked down and saw a pair of red shoes next to his spare boots. An amused smile darted across his face.

“Meena?” said Armitage as walked further into his suite.

An eight-year old girl with red hair guiltily emerged from one of the rooms. She clutched some type of bird-like plushie to her chest. An exact replica of her mother’s dark, playful eyes met his.

“And what are you doing here, sweetheart?” asked Armitage.

“I hid in your luggage,” she admitted.

“You hid in Daddy’s luggage?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Meena nodded, and he looked at her, astonished that his oldest child had managed to smuggle herself with him from Coruscant without being detected.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked, worriedly.

“No,” said Armitage. “But we are going to have to tell your mother where you are. She is probably concerned about you.”

He bent over and picked her up.

“Meena,” he said. “You did not have to hide from me. The next time you want to go to work with Daddy, you just have to ask.”

“Really?” she said excitedly.

He walked over to a black armchair and sat down with her in his lap. She snuggled against his chest.

“You are getting old enough to start learning how things are done around here,” said Armitage. “If something would happen to me, then my life’s work would be left in your hands.”

Meena nodded although she did not completely understand. She was just happy to have her father to herself, since her little brother was still back on Coruscant.

“Actually, I could use your help with something,” said Armitage, looking down at her eager face.

“You read a lot about birds, don’t you, Meena?” he asked.

She nodded excitedly, bouncing a bit in his lap.

“I need to catch a bird,” said Armitage. “A black bird who is causing me a lot of trouble. But this bird is really good at flying away and hiding. Where do you think I should look for him?”

Meena thought for a minute before answering.

“His nest,” said Meena. “The birdy will always fly back to his mate.”

Meena bounced the plush bird on Armitage’s shoulders. Armitage smiled and patted her head.

“Clever girl,” he said proudly.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren looked out over the water scanning the landscape of Ahch-To. He stood on the small rocky isle where he had landed his shuttle. He stood on a high vantage point with a steady wind whipping his hair and the black cloak around his shoulders. Everything had finally made sense when he got Rey’s message: why he had felt so much agony and why she had been avoiding him. Kylo’s eyes were not focusing on what was in front of him but reaching out to look into the Force. He sensed Rey’s energy even though her mind still would not completely let him in. He also could sense the growing presence of their child. His chest was filled with anxiety. Would it have an easy affinity with the Light side like Luke and Rey? Or would it suffer the same fate as him? Kylo Ren’s nightmares had started before he was even old enough to speak. It had taken him years to learn how to shield his mind from the dark forces gnawing at his vulnerable sleeping mind. His stomach clenched with worry. He could easily shield the mind of someone in the same room as him, but could he protect the mind of a child that Rey would not let him near?

“Rey, please,” he projected all of these concerns in her direction. Tears of frustration poured down his face when he did not sense any response.

Behind him, a black glove softly slipped off of a lithe hand and dropped to the ground. Pale fingers moved around a blaster. Blood pounded in excited anticipation as a black boot took a step forward. Thin lips turned up in a smile as his vulnerable and distracted prey turned around. Kylo Ren only registered the triumphant blue eyes before the blaster shot hit him in the chest knocking him backwards. His body plummeted the long distance down into the sloshing water below.

General Hux exhaled shakily, adrenaline filling his body with pleasurable sensations. He looked down at the floating body with satisfaction. Lieutenant Mitaka picked up Hux’s discarded glove and handed it back to him. Hux took it without looking away from Kylo Ren.

“Sir,” said Mitaka. “Should I give orders to retrieve the body?”

Hux slipped his glove on and placed the blaster back on his belt. He finally looked at Mitaka.

“Yes,” said Hux. “Have the remains retrieved immediately.”

Hux stood on the cliff smugly until another officer ran up to them in panic.

“He’s gone,” he said.

“What!” said Hux in disbelief.

He looked down and where Kylo Ren had been swaying in the water was now only waves.

“Search the area immediately!” Hux ordered.

The stormtroopers and officers accompanying him urgently spread out. Kylo Ren was nowhere to be found. Hux looked down at the water furiously.

“Perhaps there is some type of corrosive in the water that dissolves biological matter,” said Mitaka, anxiously.

Hux glowered at the shorter man with increasing ferocity. The water on Ahch-To was in no way corrosive, and they both knew it.

“Shall we throw you in there and test out your theory?” asked Hux in a voice that was much more serene than his facial expression.

Mitaka swallowed heavily. “I will have our droids scan the sea for him.”

“Fine. Then get out of my sight, you sniveling brown-noser,” said Hux.

Mitaka sprinted away, leaving Armitage alone on the cliff to gaze upon the rough sea.

* * *

 

When Kylo Ren came to he saw the fluorescent lights of a med bay around him. He sat up in shock.

“Where am I? What happened?” he demanded to no one in particular.

“You’re safe,” said Rey. “It’s okay.”

She stood up from where she had been sitting next to his bed. He looked at her in disbelief.

“Did I die?” he asked with bewilderment.

Rey sat on the edge of the medbay bed and kissed him.

“How did you find me?” he asked.

“How could I not find you with you constantly calling out for me?” said Rey. “Unfortunately, it seems like the First Order had followed you.”

He reached for her hand and she squeezed it. “Where are we?”

“We’re on a space station near D’Qar,” she said. “I had to pull you on my ship in a hurry, but I am pretty sure the First Order is off of our tail for now.”

Kylo Ren sighed.

“Why did they try to kill you?” asked Rey.

“I guess I really pissed off Hux this time,” he answered with a trace of amusement in his voice.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“Find my Knights of Ren and come up with a plan,” he said.

Rey’s holopad beeped loudly. Rey looked at it and inhaled heavily.

“What?” asked Kylo Ren.

“Chewbacca was flying the Millennium Falcon in the Outer Reaches because we have been looking for the First Order base,” said Rey. “General Organa just informed me that he has been captured by the First Order.”

“I can give you the coordinates,” said Kylo Ren. “If you promise that you won’t go off on a suicide mission.”

Rey squeezed Kylo’s hand tighter. “I feel responsible. I should have been there with him instead of on Ahch-To with Luke. I can’t avoid this anymore.”

“Avoid what?” asked Kylo Ren.

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “But something is telling me I have to go to that base.”

* * *

 

Rey shuffled awkwardly through the First Order base in a stolen uniform. She must have taken a wrong turn because she ended up in an area filled mostly with civilians. She kept her posture straight and pretended that she knew where she was going. She walked steadily past what seemed to be some kind of café. There were several grey plastic tables in front of a very drab counter.

“Hey!” a voice called.

Rey froze in her tracks and turned towards the voice. A young woman and an older man were seated at one of the tables. The woman clashed strangely against the backdrop of the base. She was wearing a shockingly-bright purple dress, and a rope of glistening stones was wrapped around her neck.

The woman squinted at the rank on Rey’s uniform. “Petty officer, come and join us for a minute,” she said, waving Rey closer with a scooping motion.

Rey exhaled and tried to remain calm as she went to the table. The man had graying hair that was flecked with patches of brown. His steely eyes seemed to size up Rey’s every move. The woman smiled in a way that was probably intended to be friendly but made Rey’s stomach clench.

“Take a seat,” said the woman.

Rey lowered herself slowly on the seat.

“Would you like a coffee?” asked the man, his tone pleasant but his eyes still severe.

“No, thank you,” said Rey. “I’m actually running late.”

“No worries,” said the woman. “We were just discussing an important issue and were looking for another opinion.”

“Sure,” said Rey.

The woman leaned forward. “As everyone knows, the Resistance has gotten very close to this base recently. I’ve been coordinating a shipment of blaster parts, but I think we should delay until we have more intelligence on the Resistance’s whereabouts in this system. My colleague here thinks the group we captured was just an isolated group, and we should continue the shipment as originally planned. It would be interesting to hear the opinion of a lower-ranking officer, since you are not necessarily represented in meetings about such issues.”

“Uh,” said Rey. “I would get more intelligence if possible, but if it took too long, then go on with the shipment.”

“That sounds like a reasonable solution,” the man nodded.

The woman nodded and then looked more closely at Rey.

“Have you just gotten back from leave?” she asked.

“Uh,” Rey felt the back of her neck start to sweat. “Yes, I have.”

“That’s what I thought,” the woman said. “Nobody on this base would be able to get sunburn.”

She pointed at the red fleck on Rey’s nose. Rey tried to remain calm. Her mind started racing with possible ways to get out of this situation.

“Where did you go?” The woman inquired.

“Coruscant,” Rey blurted out, hoping it was a reasonable answer.

“Well, I really should have guessed that,” said the woman as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “You know if we can get the Resistance properly cleared out, the First Order will be opening a base there soon.”

“Oh,” said Rey.

“It would be nice for the children to play outdoors more often,” said the woman. “Although my husband thinks the grassy field, beach, and wilderness simulations are good enough.”

The man chuckled. “Bless him, he means well.”

“He does,” she laughed.

Rey stood up. “Excuse me, I am really late.”

“Who are you reporting to?” asked the woman.

Rey panicked and said the only name she remembered. “General Hux.”

The woman laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll write you a note.”

She pulled out a piece of paper and a writing tool, an unusual luxury in most of the galaxy which was used by the wealthiest as well as the most eccentric. She wrote something in an elegant script and handed it to Rey. The paper smelled of a flowery perfume. The woman narrowed her dark lashes at Rey for a moment before letting go of the paper.

“Your behavior seems quite strange for your rank,” said the woman.

Rey put the paper in her pocket and held her gaze.

The woman raised her eyebrows at Rey’s silent confidence. “You must be sucking the cock of someone powerful.”

Rey recoiled at the sudden change in tone.

“Well, maybe I am powerful myself,” said Rey.

The woman smiled deviously. “Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“Excuse me,” said Rey and she walked away without another word.

* * *

 

Rey started running frantically when she was out sight. She exhaled and tried to concentrate on the Force to guide her to Chewbacca’s location.

Something drew her to two heavy doors. It was a throne room. She took a step inside. A frail, golden-cloaked figure sat atop a tall stone throne. He stuck out a bony finger and beckoned Rey towards him. Even if she had wanted to turn around, she felt pulled towards the not-quite human man like a leaf being dragged into the eye of a cyclone.

“Jedi.” He said with an imposing voice as she approached. “We finally meet.”

“You must be Snoke,” said Rey, viciously.

“How does it feel to know how much trouble you have caused?” asked Snoke.

“What do you WANT?” Rey shouted furiously.

“I have failed in my training of Kylo Ren,” said Snoke. “But with you, there is still potential there. You could become even stronger than him.”

“Why would I need more strength in a galaxy that needs to be healed?” asked Rey.

Snoke stood up from his throne. He unsheathed a red lightsaber. Rey pressed the button to activate the blue lightsaber she had been using since she began her training.

“You have no idea what is really going on here,” said Snoke.

Rey ran up and charged at him. His lightsaber easily blocked hers and the two blades of light smashed together.

“That may be true,” said Rey. “But I’m learning.”

Snoke gasped. A small, but very sharp blade was stuck in his side and his robes were already discolored with blood. Rey pulled out the blade, the knife that she had always kept by her side during those long years on Jakku. She smacked the lightsaber out of his hand while he flinched in pain. She plunged her knife into his throat and pulled it out again. Snoke fell to the floor, and Rey watched him bleed out on the steps in front of his throne. She reattached her lightsaber to her belt and wiped the knife clean on her pant leg.

She lifted her foot to kick the nearly lifeless form in front of her, but then stopped herself. _How thin is the line between the Light and the Dark side?_ She wondered with concern. She waited until she was sure that Snoke was dead and stepped away from the pool of blood.

* * *

 

Rey charged back out into the hall. She had to find the prison, because it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed her bloodied uniform. She turned a corner and slammed hard into someone. They crashed into a wall.

“Well, would you watch-” blue eyes met hers and widened in shocked recognition.

Gloved hands tightened around her arms.

“Rey Solo,” he said in a voice full of contempt. “Or do you prefer just Rey? I wouldn’t want to take that oaf’s surname either.”

“General Hux,” said Rey with equal venom.

The adrenaline coursing through her body made her brave in the face of someone who was a mere mortal compared to her last opponent. She smiled boldly. Hux straightened his posture and frowned at the blood stains.

“And what have you been doing?” he asked.

“I am here for Chewbacca and his crew,” said Rey, matter-of-factly.

“I couldn’t care less,” Hux snarled. “What have you done?”

“Well, I had a chat with your wife,” said Rey.

Hux stiffened looking at the blood on her clothes.

“And then I ran into Snoke,” she continued. “It’s your guess whose blood this is. Fifty-fifty percent chance of getting it right.”

Hux pushed her roughly into the wall and unsheathed his blaster. He held it to her head. His chest heaved with anger.

“Is Kylo Ren still alive?” asked Hux.

“Why does it matter?” she asked.

“Is he alive?” Hux demanded, flecks of spit hitting her face.

“I know you’re not going to shoot me,” she said.

“You don’t know anything, woman!” he pushed the blaster against her head.

“General!” an officer came behind them.

“What?” said Hux keeping his eyes on Rey.

“Supreme Leader Snoke has been murdered.”

Hux’s jaw tightened and Rey could sense that his mind was racing.

“Any other casualties?” asked Hux.

“No, sir,” said the officer.

Hux’s shoulders relaxed. He lowered the blaster. The rage slowly dissipated from his face. Rey could see a flash of relief and triumph in his eyes.

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” he asked, even though his body language already told her that he was standing down.

“The note in my pocket,” said Rey.

He looked at her strangely and put his blaster away. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper. He managed to gracefully unfold it with one hand.  

_Armie, please excuse this officer. We were having a chat. But not THAT kind of a chat. You don’t have to worry about that. XOXO ;)_

Hux’s eyes darted over the sloping handwriting and a shriek of involuntary laughter escaped him. The officer behind looked on in fearful concern. He cleared his throat and looked at the officer.

“Have her escorted to a holding cell,” he said. “I trust the medic team is already attending to Leader Snoke’s remains?”

“Yes, sir immediately,” said the officer. “And yes, sir, they will report back to you soon.”

“Very well,” said Hux.

He walked away without a second glance as Rey was grabbed on both sides by a stormtrooper and carried off towards the First Order prison.

_At least I can find Chewbacca now_ , thought Rey as she was roughly pulled through the base.

* * *

They threw her into a cell, and the wail of a wookie greeted her.

“Chewbacca!” Rey embraced her friend.

Chewbacca articulately explained to Rey how they had discovered the First Order base but were caught off guard when the Finalizer appeared behind them and pulled them in. The Millenium Falcon was currently being held in the main ship hanger.

“Well then,” said Rey. “We have to get you and your crew out of here.”

Chewbacca asked Rey if she had any ideas.

“I will create a diversion, and you and the others can escape,” said Rey.

Chewbacca expressed concern for Rey’s well-being.

“I will find my own way out of here,” said Rey. “I promise.”

* * *

 

General Hux peered triumphantly at the crumpled form in the casket. He could not believe his luck that the Jedi tramp had done his dirty work for him. Now all that was left would be to deal with Kylo Ren, and the First Order would truly be his.

“General?” said Phasma who stood next to him, completely unmoved by the events of the last few hours.

“Yes, Captain?” said Hux.

“What should be done with this?” She gestured towards Snoke’s remains.

Hux sneered. “Just throw it in the trash compactor or something.”

“Right away, sir,” she said, the smirk under her helmet was audible in her voice.

* * *

Rey bolted towards the medium-sized ship and hid behind a row of metal chests, trying to catch her breath as quietly as she could. Two dock personnel were speaking within hearing distance.

“Any cargo for this one?” Asked one.

“It’s flying almost empty. Only the personal effects of Lady Hux and the two crewmembers,” he answered.

“I can imagine it won’t be empty on the way back,” he chuckled.

“You would be surprised how much can fit in this ship’s hold,” the other man said.

Their footsteps got closer. Rey made a split second decision and slipped herself into one of the unlocked chests, pressing herself into its soft contents so it would stay closed. She instantly regretted it but could not jump back out when she heard the workers continuing their conversation next to the chest.

“What’s taking them so long?”

“A prisoner got out of her cell. General Hux is insisting on personally inspecting every ship before it departs until they find her.”

“Gods, is he a micromanager or what? I don’t think the prisoner is going to get away on his wife’s private ship. She’s not that kind of smuggler.”

The other man laughed heartily. The jovial sound was cut short as several more footsteps approached.

“General Hux, the ship has been fully refueled and is ready for takeoff. Shall we take this luggage aboard?”

“You will not,” said General Hux, firmly.

A drop of sweat slid down Rey’s neck as she heard General Hux opening one of the other chests.

“You know you just watched me pack those this morning,” said a female voice. “I would hate to waste your time.”

“I have a responsibility to the First Order and must be equally thorough with your belongings as with everyone else’s,” said Hux less harshly this time.  

“You can be as thorough as you want when it comes to me, _General_ ,” she replied flirtatiously.

Hux chuckled and opened another chest. Rey tried to crawl as deep into the chest as possible.

“I’m sorry, General,” said one of the personnel. “But there is a very small take-off window available for this ship.”

“Excuse me?” said General Hux, the venom back in his voice.

“Sir,” said the man, nervously, “it’s just that . . .”

“How could there possibly be a _small take-off window_ when I have grounded all non-vital departures?”

There was a heavy silence.

“What is your name?” asked Hux.

“Smithson, sir,” said the man, shakily.

“Mitaka,” said Hux. “Make a note on his performance record of his obstinacy towards superiors.”

“Shall we send him to be reconditioned, sir?” asked Mitaka.

“No, not this time,” said Hux.

Hux opened the chest that Rey was in. He gently moved a beige jacket that had light blue stones sewn around the collar and the edges of the sleeves. The left corner of his mouth twitched when he saw the person-shaped lump under a white gown with particularly thin fabric. He lifted it up like a magician making a rabbit appear. Rey met his eyes with resignation. Hux laughed triumphantly and beckoned everyone standing around him to look into the chest.

“The devil is in the details,” said Hux.

Lady Hux shrieked at the sight of Rey wrinkling her eveningwear. Lieutenant Mitaka looked at the General in absolute awe. The dock personnel looked like they wanted to disintegrate into the floor.

“Have the prisoner escorted back to her holding cell and put under constant supervision,” said Hux.

“Yes, sir,” said Mitaka and gestured the four stormtroopers behind him to grab Rey.

“Nice try, jedi,” said Hux as they dragged her away.

After they walked away, Armitage pulled his wife into a tight embrace. None of the nearby dock workers were bold enough to stare at them.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” He whispered so quietly she even had to strain to hear him with his lips next to her ear.

“Yes,” Vivi said.

“I can still send you somewhere else that would also be of use to us,” Armitage said.

“I want to do this,” she insisted “And I won’t let you down.”

“You never have,” he said in a rare affectionate tone that made her shiver.

Vivi pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Try not to get captured again while I am away,” she said. “I can’t get your arse out of trouble every time.”

He grinned as if she had paid him the biggest compliment he had ever received.

* * *

 

As they walked back in the direction of the prison, Mitaka excitedly held his communicator to his ear.

“Thannison,” said Mitaka. “Boy, do I have news for you.”

Rey sighed in frustration.

“I just saw _the jacket_ ,” said Mitaka. “It turns out you were right. It’s definitely one of the few surviving pieces from Zono’s last collection before Hosnian Prime was destroyed.”

Two of the stormtroopers started whispering excitedly.

“I owe you 50 credits now,” continued Mitaka. “I didn’t have to tell you, but I pride myself on being a gentleman.”

Rey shook her head wondering if she had already died and was in some kind of twisted purgatory before she reached the afterlife.

“Oh,” said Mitaka. “And we also found the prisoner. Under a lava beetle silk gown! It must have been a commission because Rue Athl is the only designer with regular access to lava beetles and usually only uses such delicate silk for scarves. Yes, I know she had a collection of trousers last year! But that was from flesh eating worm silk . . .”

No, this wasn’t purgatory. This was hell.

* * *

 

Rey was placed in a solitary cell for only a short time before a stormtrooper roughly pulled her away again. She hoped that Chewbacca had been able to escape. She had heard some type of commotion when she was running around the base. Rey was led to General Hux’s office. He looked up impassively from a datapad as the stormtroopers lowered her into the leather chair across from the desk. They took a few steps back, and Rey crossed her legs. Hux tapped the screen a few times. Rey cleared her throat impatiently.

“Rey,” Hux finally made eye contact.

“Hux,” Rey frowned at him.

“You should change your tone,” he said. “I’m looking at your fate right here in this datapad.”

Rey met his gaze coolly.

“You seem quite relaxed,” he said. “I could be holding a warrant for your execution.”

“I don’t care if you execute me,” she said with the fire she felt in her chest glistening in her eyes.

“Heh,” said Hux. “Then I think I made the right decision.”

“What?” asked Rey.

“I just finalized a deal with the Knights of Ren,” said Hux.

Rey’s bravado visibly faded. Hux set down the datapad allowing himself to fully enjoy the moment.

“It was lucky for the First Order that I had you in my custody when we found out the Knights of Ren were about to announce their neutrality,” said Hux, relishing the increasing heaviness in Rey’s eyes.

“I sent them a draft of a blank execution warrant,” said Hux.

“You were bluffing!” Rey shouted.

“Does it matter?” asked Hux. “My two options were to kill you or keep you around and wait for you make more trouble. Neither of them would have been very useful.”

Rey inhaled angrily.

“However, your husband has finally done something of use and suggested a deal,” said Hux.

Rey’s chest clenched and the room started spinning.

“I have agreed to have you handed safely over to the Resistance,” said Hux. “In return, the Knights of Ren agree to continue advising the First Order in all things dealing with the Force and the force users threatening us further in the Outer Reaches.”

Rey strained her jaw to keep herself from crying.

“Why do you look so upset?” asked Hux. “This was quite a generous deal on my part. You get go without a scratch, and they just have to agree not to attack us and warn us if we are about to get blasted into the next system by one of those random dark orders that Snoke had been prattling on about.”

“You don’t seem too upset about Snoke dying,” said Rey.

Hux gave Rey a grin that would look perfect on a First Order recruitment poster.

“How does it feel to get away with murder?” Hux asked.

“I should ask you that,” said Rey.

“Just like another day’s work,” said Hux with a shrug.

“Sir, he's here,” said a stormtrooper from the doorway.

“Lead him in,” said Hux.

“Who?” asked Rey.

Kylo Ren was unmasked and his eyes met Rey’s with a pained look. Rey jumped up from the chair and ran into his arms unable to stop a few tears from falling.

_I’m so sorry._ She projected into his mind. _I made things worse for you._

_No, you didn’t._ Kylo Ren replied. _You’ve helped me realize what actions I need to take. Thank you._

Kylo Ren pulled her in for an openmouthed kiss that was long but not long enough. It felt as if he was pushing all of his unspoken feelings into her being and in that moment they were one soul. Kylo Ren caressed the small swell that was beginning to form on her abdomen. Their lips lingered together as Hux looked on impatiently.

“Lead her away,” Hux finally ordered.

A stormtrooper moved to grab her.

“Wait!”

“I love you,” said Kylo Ren as they dragged her away from him.

“I love you, too,” said Rey.

“Where are you taking her?” asked Kylo Ren, angrily. “This was not part of the agreement.”

“There is one more thing I need her do,” said Hux gleefully. “I am afraid that we may have to amend the agreement ever so slightly.”

* * *

 

The stoomtroopers led Rey back to Lady Hux’s ship. They pushed her inside and sealed the door. The ship hastily took off before Rey could even get her bearings. Rey walked to the cockpit where she found Hux’s wife in the pilot seat.

“Where are we going?” asked Rey, angrily.

Vivi looked at Rey with a grin. “For a ride.”

* * *

 

General Hux sat at his desk facing the holoprojector. He gave a slight nod. Phasma pressed the button that would transmit his image around the galaxy. Kylo Ren stood in the office as far away from Hux as possible. Meena was also in the room and seemed to be having fun running between the various menacing people standing in her father’s office. At the moment, she played with Kylo Ren’s cloak, laughing while she whipped it up and down. Kylo Ren was too lost in his thoughts to shoo away the precocious child. Kylo glared at Armitage with a stiffened jaw.

“Citizens of the galaxy,” Hux began addressing the holoprojector. “My name is Armitage Hux, and I am the leader of the First Order.”

Snoke’s will had left his position to General Hux. Nobody in the First Order either was bothered by this or was brave enough to challenge this turn of events.

“Since the fall of the Empire, this galaxy has been filled with poverty, tragedy, and disorder,” continued Hux. “And today, I tell you, citizens of the galaxy, that the First Order is on the verge of rectifying the wrongs committed by the corrupt and greedy New Republic.”

* * *

 

Admiral Statura, a highly respected-and ruggedly handsome- figure of authority in the Resistance, entered the hangar of the Resistance base. Several ships were lined up, and General Organa paced between them as she made her bi-weekly inspections of all Resistance aircraft. Finn, Poe, BB-8, and Threepio followed, and the golden protocol droid diligently recorded the general’s observations. Poe automatically tensed, because the only reason the admiral would have to leave his position in the command center in the middle of the day would be if something was wrong.

“I beg your pardon, General Organa,” said Admiral Statura.

“Yes, Admiral?” said Leia.

“Have we been expecting a shipment of X-Wing parts?” he asked. “A cargo freighter is requesting clearance, but there are no records of any delivery being requested as our supply of X-Wing parts is currently sufficient.”

“Hmm,” said Leia.

Finn and Poe looked at each other quizzically.

“Let me talk to the pilot,” said Leia.

She lifted her communicator to her ear, and the command center connected her to the ship asking for clearance.

“This is General Organa,” she spoke into the communicator. “What is your purpose for entering our airspace?”

“Hello General,” said a female voice. “I have a delivery of-”

“Nice try,” said Leia. “Why are you really here?”

There was a moment of silence before the voice answered again.

“I am bringing your friend home,” she said. “I believe you know someone named Rey?”

The air suddenly felt colder in the hangar.

“I thought she was still with Luke,” said Finn.

“She went after Chewbacca,” said Leia.

The silver-haired admiral mouthed the word “hostage?” to General Organa.

“Would you like to speak with her?” asked the voice on the other end of the communicator.

“Fine,” said Leia, tensely.

“Leia?” said Rey’s voice.

“What is going on Rey?” asked Leia.

“It’s just me,” said Rey, a note of awkwardness in her voice. “Will you please let us land?”

Leia made eye contact with the admiral and then looked over at an alarm button at the side of the hangar. The admiral ran over to it, broke the glass with his elbow and pressed the button.

“I am afraid I can’t allow that Rey,” said Leia. “I can only permit you to land if you are in an approved aircraft.”

“Please, Leia,” said Rey. “I just hitched a ride with this delivery woman.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” said Leia.

* * *

 

Vivi smirked and lowered the blaster that she had been holding against Rey’s abdomen. She took the communicator back from Rey.

“That’s alright General Organa,” said Vivi, her finger hovering over an orange button. “I am close enough anyway.”

“NO!” shouted Rey.

Vivi pushed the button down and pulled the ship into 180 degree angle to make a speedy exit from the planet’s atmosphere. A wall of flames from the falling bomb followed closely on the ship’s tail until the oxygen around them thinned as they re-entered space. She navigated the ship away as quickly as possible.

Vivi looked over at Rey’s tear-stained face and started to laugh.

“How could you do something like this?” asked Rey.

“Just desserts,” said Vivi. “These people killed my parents and most of my family. They imprisoned my husband. They nearly destroyed the business that I spent my whole life building. I don’t feel sorry for them.”

“This is wrong!” said Rey. “You’re a murderer!”

Vivi clicked her tongue. “You killed Snoke.”

“If I would have let him live, my baby would have never been safe!” said Rey, protectively wrapping her arms around herself.

“And would my children be safe in a galaxy where the Resistance wins the war?” asked Vivi.

Rey frowned.

“Exactly. Not a risk I am willing to take,” said Vivi. “We’re not that different, Rey.”

* * *

 

Holofootage of the Resistance base exploding into flames appeared alongside General Hux’s image.

“The last stronghold of the Resistance has been annihilated,” said General Hux, triumphantly. “The failed experiment that was the New Republic has come to an end, and the First Order will return to the galaxy to provide stability and guidance. All citizens should be advised that they will be treated with mercy if they lay down their arms and cooperate with the First Order. However, those corrupt regimes that insist on holding on to their illusions of power at the detriment of their people, take my words to heart. We will destroy you without warning and without fail, and the First Order will make this galaxy whole again.”

General Hux pressed the button to end the transmission, and the entire room, except for the glowering figure of Kylo Ren, erupted into applause. Hux stood up and picked up Meena who was excited, despite not knowing why the adults were clapping.

“Mommy should be back soon,” said Hux.

“Yay!” said Meena.

“Where is Rey?” asked Kylo Ren, furiously.

“She should also be back soon,” said Hux casually, as if the two women had merely gone on a shopping trip together.

“What is our plan now, General-?” Mitaka began.

“Emperor Hux,” Armitage corrected.

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Kylo Ren.

“What is the plan now, Emperor?” asked Mitaka.

Hux hoisted Meena on his hip with one hand and grabbed his datapad with the other.

“We will clear out any remaining opposition and hoist the First Order flag high above Coruscant!”

A new era had begun.

* * *

 

Chewbacca was navigating towards the Resistance base when he saw it. The destruction was so massive he could see it from a great distance. A distress signal echoed from a ship nearby. The Falcon moved toward the signal and a heavily damaged ship came into view. Chewbacca told his crew to would attach to the ship and rescue anyone inside.

General Organa, Admiral Statura, Finn, Poe, and the two droids entered the cockpit. They did not say a word at first for several tense moments.

“What now?” asked Poe, his face full of resignation.

Leia gestured for Chewbacca to get up and she sat in the pilot’s seat.

“First, we scan the area for any other survivors,” said Leia. “And then, I think we are overdue for a visit with the Knights of Ren,”

Poe put a reassuring hand on Finn’s shoulder. Threepio began calculating their chances for survival. BB-8 beeped some ideas to Chewbacca. Admiral Statura looked to General Organa, but she kept her eyes steadily ahead. Her hope was not yet gone.

* * *

 

“Rey!” Kylo Ren rushed to her as she hurried away from the ship.

Rey embraced him.

“We have to leave before they change their minds about letting us go,” she said.

“Did you hear that Hux has declared himself emperor?” said Kylo.

“I’m not surprised,” she said.

He let go of her and looked at her with urgency.

“Do you trust me, Rey?” asked Kylo.

“I guess I don’t have any other choice,” she said.

“Come with me,” he said.

Kylo held out his hand and she took it. Rey looked into his eyes, those sad, angry, yet kind eyes. She still had a lot to say to him, but now was not the time. They could sort it all out during the long journey lying ahead of them.

* * *

 

“Vivi?”

She turned around and smiled. She had waited patiently until everyone else had finished their congratulations to the new emperor, and she could finally have him to herself. Hux’s greatcoat was wrapped around her body, hanging loosely off of her bare shoulders.

“Good evening, Emperor,” she said. “I have been waiting for you.”

Armitage grinned and sat down on the bed.

“You can still call me Armie if you want,” he said. “But you’re the only who is allowed to.”

“Alright, Emperor Armie,” she said.

That made him laugh, but the boisterous sound was caught in his throat when she dropped the greatcoat to the floor. Of course she was not wearing anything underneath it. He really should have expected that. She stood now in nothing other than the sparkling necklace he had bought her before he had been captured.

“At a loss for words?” she asked, kneeling between his legs.

He reached for her hand before she could undo his trousers.

“I just wanted you to know that the emperor has still deemed it necessary that I continue to perform my special duties,” said Armitage.

Vivi laughed. “I am glad he is so honorable about upholding our agreement. I hope I can also continue to be of use to the First Order.”

Armitage hoisted her up into his lap, and she moaned in anticipation. He leaned his mouth so close to her ear that his whisper made her shiver.

“You are the only one I would have next to me.”

  
  



End file.
